Nothing Lasts Forever
by LOLlovesDRAGONS
Summary: Draco is in his sixth year and he desperetly needs a friend. When he gains one she is very unusal, in more ways than one. But will their friendship stand Draco's strict pureblood rules? Read to find out.


This Story is for 's 'Tudents and Steachers' challenge.

Pairing: Mrs Norris/Chose Your Own (Draco)

Quote: Hey, Hey! That Came This Close To Hitting Me In The Nose!

"This isn't working!" Draco exclaimed as he threw his tools down, his wand shooting a spell towards a large chest of drawers to his right. "I'm going to fail. He's going to kill me…" Draco broke down, sobbing loudly.

"Hello?" A voice called out, causing Draco to stop sobbing and look up. "Is anyone there?" the voice asked.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Draco demanded. There was a pause and then,

"Um… do you have any clothes out there?" Draco's eyes widened at the request but he removed his cloak anyway and threw it the chest of drawers, which was where the voice was coming from. The cloak landed with a slight 'thump' on the floor, a small, pale hand reached out and grabbed it. A few moments later a girl stepped out from behind the drawers. She looked about 16, the same age as Draco. She started to walk towards Draco, who took several steps back.

"Stay there, don't come any closer. I'm warning you." Draco commanded, but his voice was full of fear. Draco had been sure he was alone in the room of requirement. The girl stopped moving. "Good," Draco said, clearly relieved. Then he continued, "Who are you? What's your name?" The girl smiled,

"Well, I'll start from the beginning, it'll make more sense. You might want to sit down." She added. Draco sat down, pulling his knees up to his chin. The girl started talking. "My name is Jasmine Green, I'm sixteen and I was a student at Hogwarts a long time ago. I was a prefect. I was breaking up a fight in the first floor corridor and lunchtime when someone transfigured me from behind. I was turned into a cat." The girl, Jasmine, sunk to the ground, looking sad. Draco reached out and put his hand on Jasmine's knee. "Argus found and looked after me." she finished. Draco looked confused.

"Argus? Who's Argus?" he asked Jasmine. She looked up at him.

"Argus Fitch. Don't you know him?" She asked looking slightly confused. Draco's eyes widened.

"Fitch is," he started to say but a loud crash interrupted him. "Shit" he cursed as he jumped up and ran towards a door that had just appeared. Jasmine followed him.

When he reached the door, Draco turned around to say goodbye to Jasmine. On the floor was Draco's cloak but Jasmine was nowhere to be seen. Draco bent down to pick up his cloak when he heard a soft miaow. He lifted the cloak and discovered none other than Mrs Norris, Fitch's cat. Draco dropped the cloak in sudden realisation. The cat Jasmine was turned into was Mrs Norris. Draco picked up his cloak once more and ran from the room.

Draco strode down the seventh floor corridor, a month later, when he heard soft footsteps behind him. He spun around expecting to see stupid good-for-nothing Saint Potter following him, snooping around like he, the mudblood Granger and King Weaselbe always did. All that was there was Mrs Norris.

'Jasmine' Draco corrected himself. He bent down and picked Jasmine up. She started purring and Draco smiled. 'I need a place where I won't be interrupted. I need a place where I won't be interrupted. I need a place where I won't be interrupted.' Draco thought walking past the place where the door usually appeared. When it showed itself, Draco walked though, still carrying Jasmine. Inside there was a large, comfy couch, a small coffee table and an old wooden closet. Draco placed Jasmine on the ground. She ran behind the couch and Draco shot an un-transfiguring spell at her. Draco went over to the closet and opened it. Inside was an assortment of clothes, male and female, from lots of different periods of time. Draco pulled out a long dress that looked like it would fit Jasmine and threw it to her. Then he grabbed a hairbrush and chucked it backwards, aiming for the couch.

"Hey, hey! That came this close to hitting me in the nose!" Draco turned and saw Jasmine standing in front of the couch, wearing the dress Draco had given her and with an angry look on her face. With one look at her, Draco burst out laughing. Jasmine stared at him and after a few moments she started laughing too.

'That dress is a bit big,' Draco thought, 'it's growing! The dress is growing!' But then Draco realised what was happening.

"Jasmine, you're shrinking!" he called out to her in alarm. Jasmine, who was indeed growing smaller by the second, opened her mouth and said.

"Next week, ten o'clock, here." Draco looked shocked but before he could say anything Jasmine was Mrs Norris once more.

A week later, at quarter to ten, Draco snuck out of the Slytherin common room and walked the familiar route to the room of requirement. When he reached the seventh floor he did a quick scan for Fitch or Mrs Norris. He was about to summon the room when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mrs Norris slink out from behind a suit of armour. Cold panic washed over Draco as he searched for a place to hide. But then he remembered and face palmed himself for his stupidity; he shouldn't hide from Mrs Norris because she was whom he was meeting at this late hour. Draco summoned the room and together he and Mrs Norris entered.

"I was waiting for you for a long time," Jasmine told Draco after she dress into some jeans and a t-shirt, "almost and age." Draco smiled at her.

"Well you won't have to wait any longer," he said. And with that he kissed Jasmine straight on the lips.

They stayed like that, kissing, for a while and after they broke apart they curled up together on the couch. At eleven o'clock, Draco stood up suddenly.

"Shit! I need to get back to bed." He turned to say goodbye to Jasmine but she had already transformed back into Mrs Norris. With her hot on his heels, Draco slipped back into the corridor and snuck back to his common room.

Many months past. Draco and Jasmine meet up every week, doing many things together but mainly just talking. But nothing lasts forever…

"And I said to him, 'well if you like girls so much, you must like pretending to be a girl.'" Jasmine was pissing herself laughing at Draco's story. "I wish you were in Slytherin, you'd be a real laugh." He told her. Jasmine smiled.

"Oh, I wouldn't have been in Slytherin. I'm muggle born." Draco stood up suddenly with a shocked look on his face.

"I've been wasting my time with a filthy mudblood. I can't believe it." Jasmine started crying. She pushed passed Draco and ran from the room. Draco followed her. Jasmine turned a sharp corner. When Draco reached it the clothes Jasmine was wearing were lying in a heap on the floor. Draco never saw Jasmine again.


End file.
